


Arguments happen in the best relationships...

by d0nt_t0uch_m3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Cute Liam, Hurt Liam, Jealous Zayn, Liam-centric, M/M, Sad Liam, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nt_t0uch_m3/pseuds/d0nt_t0uch_m3
Summary: A short Ziam Fan fiction about an argument the two have...





	Arguments happen in the best relationships...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story. I hope you like it and you can tell me in the comments what you think. (English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes)

“I hate you. I hate you so much. You're a liar. A fucking liar. You said, you went home short after me, but you didn't. You stayed there. You slept with this one guy from the bar, didn't ya? I hate you so much. I thought I could trust you,” Zayn yelled. Liam stumbled back a few steps. He had just woken up and wanted to get something for breakfast. He was confused what Zayn meant. They went clubbing the night before and Liam came home later because he went in the city to buy something for Zayn and himself. He bought a ring. He wanted Zayn to be his. And know Zayn said such things. “I would never do that Z. We're together for what feels like an eternity, and you should trust me. I love you endlessly and I tell you every day. You don't have the right to hate me. I haven't done anything wrong. I love you, and I trust you, and I care for you. That's not fair Zayn,” Liam said close to tears. He wasn't mad. He was just disappointed. Disappointed and hurt. Zayn snorted. “We're leaving to the hotel in ten minutes. You're better be finished by then,” Zayn said, ignoring the words of his boyfriend. Liam just sat there with wide eyes, mouth open and he stared at the spot where Zayn stood before he left the room. He heard the door close and broke down into tears.

 

Ten minutes later Liam and Zayn stood outside of their house, waiting for the driver to arrive. Soon after a black Range Rover stopped in front of the building. Zayn opened the car door for Liam and smiled sarcastically. “Ladies first,” he said. Liam hung his head in attempt to hide his red and puffy eyes and sat down into the seat next to the window. They put their seatbelts on and silence laid over them like a blanket. It made Liam feel like he was drowning, and he was close to tears again. Five minutes into the drive, Liam felt a weight on his shoulder. He froze. It could only be Zayn. The older boy’s black hair tickled his neck, and he chuckled. He thought that his lover was still mad. Zayn haven’t said anything, so Liam turned his head slowly. Zayn’s arms were crossed, and his eyes closed. His head rested on Liam’s shoulder. At first Liam thought Zayn was sorry, but then he noticed the raven-haired’s steady breath. He must've fallen asleep. He nearly cooed. This was possibly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He put his arm around him, carefully not to wake him. Zayn moved closer to Liam, so he was snuggled up into his side. The brown-haired boy smiled lightly, closed his eyes as well, laid his head against the cold window, and just enjoyed the warmth the beautiful boy next to him spread. Before he even knew it, he was asleep.

When Zayn woke up, he felt a strong arm around himself. He sighed and wanted to close his eyes again but then he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. He sat up quickly. Liam’s arm slipped from his shoulders and he noticed that the younger boy had fallen asleep. To Zayn’s luck he didn't wake up. Zayn sighed (again) and ran his fingers through his raven hair. He messed up. Completely. He knew it and he felt bad about it. He looked at the face of the beautiful angel next to him. Liam looked peaceful in his sleep even if there were a pained expression on his face. Zayn sighed (AGAIN) as he saw the stained tears on Liam’s cheeks. Liam shifted in his sleep and the sleeve of his sweater slipped up. Zayn froze and stared at his boyfriends’ arm. There were scars. A lot. Thick and thin, small and big, and old and new ones. Zayn’s face fell. Liam seemed always so strong. Not that it meant that he was weak, but he was the rock. He stayed calm and was gentle and caring. He always acted as if there was nothing that could hurt him, but then Zayn remembered these few moments. These moments where Liam wasn't the strong one. The mfew moments where Liam cried. These moments where Liam was quiet. Quieter than usual. He remembered the late-night phone calls where Liam always let his guard down. Zayn touched the scars gently. He took a deep breath. These were Liam’s battle scars. Just as a tear fell on Liam’s arm, Zayn realised he was crying. He sniffled quietly. Liam started to stir, so Zayn wiped his face quickly and buried it in Liam’s neck. Liam put his arms around Zayn immediately. Even though he was younger, he always wanted to protect Zayn. Zayn sniffled again and whispered, “I’m sorry Li. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you.” Liam chuckled quietly. Zayn relaxed slightly at the beautiful and calming sound. “It's alright, baby, I love you too. Don't worry,” Liam answered, gently stroking Zayn’s hair. Zayn calmed down eventually. “Liam, I have a question and I promise I'm not going to freak out. Just be honest, okay?” Zayn said and sat up, Liam’s arms still around him. Liam nodded hesitating. And with furrowed brows. Zayn took one last deep breath before asking, “Do you self-harm, Liam?” His voice was serious, and he kept a blank face. Liam froze. This can't be happening, he thought, he can't know. His breath speed picked up and the panic started rising in his chest. “Liam. I love you. I just want you to be honest. I want to help you,” Zayn soothed. Liam leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. “I just don't feel alive sometimes and the only way to fix it is to hurt myself. I know, that I shouldn't do it, but I can't stop anymore,” Liam said, his voice raw and trembling slightly. He pushes his sleeve up a bit and looked at his scars. “I know, it isn't that easy, but I want you to stop. Please try it. Come to me, when you feel like doing it again. Please,” Zayn begged. Liam nodded. “Of course. I'll try it,” Liam mumbled and pressed a kiss on Zayn’s cheek. Zayn smiled and turned his head, so that Liam was kissing his lips now. The younger boy’s lips were soft and tasted like the coffee he drank that morning. Liam leaned his forehead against Zayn’s and smiled. “I love you, Zayn,” he mumbled. “I love you too, Li,” Zayn responded. Suddenly his expression turned into something serious. Liam furrowed his brows. “What's up, Baby?” he asked worried. “I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier. I should trust you and I know that, but I was just so angry. I don't even know, why I was angry. Maybe because I'm scared I'm not enough. You're so beautiful and I'm just me. Just Zayn. You could have everyone, but you chose me. I'm afraid that someday you realise what you could have, and you'll leave me,” Zayn admitted. He bit his lip nervously and looked up slightly. Contrary to his expectation, Liam didn't look angry or disappointed. There was love in his big doe eyes, which made him look younger and innocent. Liam touched Zayn’s cheek gently. And clenched the box with the ring in his pocket tighter. “I'm not mad at you for yelling at me. I was disappointed but it's alright now. And I'll never leave you. You'll ever be enough. If you could only see yourself through my eyes one time,” Liam said softly and stared into Zayn’s golden eyes. Zayn smiled. Sometimes he asked himself how he deserved such a beautiful, loving and caring boyfriend. “I love you, Li. I can't say it often enough,” Zayn said pressing a short kiss onto Liam’s warm cheek warmer than usual. He furrowed his eyes in concern. “Are you sick, Li?” he asked. Liam shook his head. “Just a bit tired. And I love you too,” he responded sounding rather exhausted. Zayn didn't believe him, but he didn't want to pick up a fight again. “Just sleep a bit sweetheart. It's still an hour till we arrive at the hotel,” Zayn soothed, which made Liam smile. The brunette boy laid his head on the raven-haired shoulder and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was asleep. Zayn just stared at his beautiful boyfriend till his eyelids got heavy and he closed his eyes too.


End file.
